


Wrapped Around You

by scifishipper



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Could be leaning into schmoop but juuuust not quite?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sweetness, a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anonymous prompt: Chris has been working long hours on an action flick and comes home bruised and battered. Zach takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around You

At a quarter past nine, Chris eases himself out of his car and drags his bag across the passenger seat to loop it over his shoulder. He winces at the pain that zings down his neck. He’s been working too many hours for too many days and he’s so fucking exhausted he’s surprised he could drive home. The DP offered to send him in a car, but he has tomorrow off and it was only an hour trip. 

He stumbles up the walk, eyes bleary and mind feeling dull and blank with exhaustion. The porch light is on and he hears Noah scrabbling at the door before he inserts the key. He leans his body against it to push it open. It’s always been sticky and heavy and it feels almost like too much to move right now. 

The entryway is brightened by the light coming from the kitchen and Chris drops his bag, bending to scratch Noah behind the ear before he kicks off his shoes. He knows he should wait, not make a trail of his clothes because it bothers the hell out of Zach, but he just needs to be out of them. He feels sticky from the mic tape and the makeup, and knowing he was on his way home, decided not to shower on set. He’s been missing home, the lazy Sundays they used to have, and almost as much right this moment, his own fucking shower.

His limbs are leaden as he pads quietly down the hall and into the kitchen. His stomach rumbles, like always, and he grabs a yogurt out of the fridge. It’s not much but it settles his stomach and he drinks a glass of water to chase it down. He leaves the spoon and glass in the sink, sorry Zach, and heads for the bathroom. 

There’s light under the bedroom door and he gently pushes it open, expecting to see Zach on his iPad reading, but the bed is made and empty. There’s water running in the bathroom and he hopes to hell that Zach’s not where he wants to be because he needs a shower like he needs fucking air.

He strips anyway, leaving his sweatpants, briefs, and t-shirt in a pile in front of the bed and pushes the bathroom door open. He's startled at what he sees. 

“Oh, wow. What’s this?” he asks, eyes going wide as he takes in Zach’s smile from the edge of their oversized bathtub-jacuzzi. He’s wearing one of their matching robes, purchased on a whim from a cheesy store in Vegas, but so soft that he doesn’t care that it has dice on the lapel and sleeves. Zach’s face is highlighted by a dozen glowing candles along the sink and edge of the bath. 

Chris feels his mouth just hanging open and then breaking into a grin when Zach laughs. “Welcome home, baby.”

“What is this?” He feels his heart race a little, exhaustion warring with delight. “You did this for me?” Chris looks around, notices a tray of fruit and cheese and his favorite chocolate cookies. 

“No, for the dogs,” Zach quips and stands, approaching Chris with his hands out, palms up. “Come on. You’ve been working your ass off and I know tomorrow you have the day off. I wanted to start it out right.” Zach’s face seems to redden in the flickering light. He’s not usually romantic like this, so Chris is more than touched.

“Wow. I’m just…” He reaches out and pulls Zach into an embrace. “You’re the best, man.” He hugs him hard, feeling the soft cotton of the robe against his sticky skin. “Fuck, I’m gross. That bath for me?” He leans back and grins again, nodding at the tub overfilled with bubbles.

“Yep. All yours. I used that bath oil you love so much…and, well, obviously, bubbles.” Zach smiles shyly again and Chris kisses him lightly on the lips. “You staying? Keep me company?”

“Yeah. I’ll be right here.” 

Chris has his eyes on the bath and he take a few steps, swiping his hand over the bubbles and blowing them into the air because he can't resist. He unabashedly loves bubbles baths, although it’s literally been months since he’s taken the time. 

He winces at the heat of the water on his calf as he step in, but knows it’s going to be perfect. A shiver tingles along his skin and he slowly lowers himself down. It feels like the best fucking thing he’s ever done and he lets out an obnoxious sigh-groan before he sinks in up to his neck.

“Oh my god, Zach. I fucking love you, man. Like, really, love you. Even more than before. This is fucking awesome.” He leans his head back and closes his eyes, letting the warmth of the water flow against his tired muscles.

“I’m glad you like it,” Zach says and Chris senses him moving closer. “You want the jets on?” They’d had the giant jacuzzi tub installed a couple of months after Zach moved in. Right now he thinks it’s the best fucking money he’s ever spent.

“Yes, please,” Chris sighs, opening one eye to glance at Zach, then easing deeper into the tub as the jets begin to stir the water. “Fuck. Don’t let me drown, Zach, because I am going to be so fucking relaxed in about thirty seconds.”

“No chance,” Zach answers back and Chris smiles when he feels Zach’s fingertips slide across his forehead. 

Within a few minutes, the tension oozes out of his overtired limbs, and he drags his fingers back and forth under the water, adding to the lazy swirl of the jets against his skin. They’re on the lowest setting, just a tickle of movement along his legs and back and arms. For the first time in a month, he’s not thinking about the film or his lines or the tricky wire work that he’d never done before. It’s just the water and the bubbles and Zach nearby. 

“You okay, babe?” Chris asks, voice lazy and slow. He knows he hasn’t been paying much attention to him over these last couple of weeks.

“Perfect. You feeling better?” 

Chris sits up a little and runs a washcloth over his face. “Yeah. A lot.” 

“Are you hungry?” Zach stands and gets the tray of food Chris saw when he came in the door.

“Aren’t I always?”

“What do you want?” Zach sets the tray on the wide flat end of the tub ledge, just behind Chris’s head. 

“Fruit would be great.” Chris lifts one of his bubbly hands out of the water and reaches above him for a towel.

“Hey, no. Stay still. I’ve got this.” 

Zach pulls a small stool close to the tub and sits before reaching toward the tray.

“Strawberries?” Zach asks and Chris nods,.

A moment later, Zach’s hand appears in front of Chris’s face with a plump ripe strawberry. Chris laughs. “Are you really going to feed me?” 

“And what if I am?” Zach quips.

“Then you are winning all the things. Like, all of them.” Chris tries to grin but also wants the strawberry and ends up making some kind of ridiculous face that makes Zach laugh. 

The fruit is sweet and delicious, but Chris is mostly focused on Zach, the way his hair is softly styled, falling over his forehead as he moves between the plate and Chris’s mouth. It feels completely decadent to have Zach serving him and he chuckles more than once at the novelty of it, a sweetness that he so rarely sees in his tough-as-nails boyfriend. 

Zach offers another strawberry and Chris opens his mouth to accept but shifts instead, maneuvering his lips away from the offered fruit and down along the side of Zach’s fingers to bite gently on his knuckles. He catches Zach’s eyes, and darts out his tongue to dip into the V between his thumb and forefinger. 

When Zach drops the strawberry and it hits the water with a plop, they burst into laughter. “Yeah, that was getting too serious,” Chris chuckles, and pulls Zach’s hand into the water. 

“Hey! My robe. You’re getting it all wet!” Zach yanks his hand away.

“So take it off, Zach!” 

Chris is grinning as he watches Zach squeeze out the soaked cuff.

Zach gives in and lets the robe fall down around his waist and slides his hand under the water again to skim along Chris’s stomach and chest and to eventually cup Chris’s face. He touches Chris’s lip with his thumb, running it along what Chris knows is rough and dry skin. It gets worse when he’s stressed, but Zach doesn’t seem to mind. Chris swipes his tongue against Zach’s thumb then wraps his lips around it, eyes on Zach, watching his reaction and feeling the stirring of his own desire. It’s only been a couple of days since they had sex, but it’s been quick and careless lately. With all this effort, Chris thinks Zach deserves something just as special.

Chris sucks on Zach’s thumb like he’s sucking cock and Zach whimpers. Chris closes his eyes, and is startled when Zach yanks his hand away and kisses him hard on the lips. “That is fucking hot as hell,” Zach says between kisses. 

“You’re fucking hot as hell,” Chris repeats, and threads a wet hand through Zach’s hair. He tasted like strawberries at first, now like the Zach he knows and loves, with rough stubble scraping against his chin and fingers digging into the back of his neck. Chris’s dick is getting hard and he really wants to fuck him or suck him or all of the above, but first he needs to get out of this tub. 

“Fuck this,” Chris says suddenly, and all at once, stands up, startling Zach and splashing water everywhere. 

“Whoa, take it easy. You’re gonna flood the bathroom.” Zach reaches over and hits the lever for the drain.

Chris grabs one of the oversized towels and wraps it around his body. It grazes the bubbles at his knees and tents over his half-hard dick. “Bed?” Chris says and steps over the lip of the tub and onto the soft white mat. He scrunches his toes in and Zach pulls him close, the knot of his robe pressing against Chris’s stomach. They kiss again, water from Chris’s wet hair rolling down his face and neck and into the towel around his waist. 

Zach pulls the towel off and drapes it over Chris’s shoulders and pushing it up into his hair to rub it dry. With a quick tug, Zach’s robe falls open to reveal his dark thatch of hair and his dick bobbing between them. Chris wraps a hand round it, stroking gently and moving in for another kiss. Zach groans and kisses him harder, pulling Chris against him and letting the towel fall to the floor. Heat gathers between them and Chris feels suddenly lightheaded.

With a sharp inhale, he lets go of Zach and grabs onto his waist instead, swaying unsteadily. “Oh, shit.”

“Chris? You okay?” Zach asks, eyes searching his face.

“Stood up too fast. I don’t know. I think I should lie down.” Chris feels his vision go wonky for a second and then it seems to clear. Taking him around the waist, Zach leads them into the bedroom and whips back the comforter and sheet before pushing Chris gently down.

Chris gives a weak laugh. “I’m okay. Just stood up too fast and it didn’t help that I had all that blood in my dick instead of my brain.”

“Just lie down.” Zach lifts up the bottom end of the comforter to let Chris slide his legs in, then drapes it across his chest. “I’ll be right back.” 

Chris hears the water running and Zach shuffling around the bathroom. He comes out a minute later and turns off the light. “Here, drink this.” 

It's an effort to sit up, but he does it and drinks down the whole glass. When he slumps back onto the pillow, he sighs. “I’m so tired all of the sudden. It sucks.” He feels his heart pounding a little hard in his chest, that feeling he gets when he’s staying up too late and his body can’t function. 

“Sorry for what? Working crazy hours for a month and just now getting a day off?” Zach scolds.

“No, for messing up your night. The bubble bath and the food. I loved it, Zach. I love you.” Chris feels tears stinging his eyes and he knows for sure that he’s over-fucking-tired and he needs to sleep. “Sorry,” he says, sniffing and thumping his head against the headboard. It’s stupid.

“Hey… Take it easy. This night wasn’t mine. It was yours. You’re wrecked, Chris. I wanted to do something special for you. Let you know I appreciate how hard you’re working.” Zach taps Chris's chest through the comforter to echo his words. “I’ve been sitting on my ass all week, arguing with Neal and trying not to lose my cool over the fuckery at The Chair. I — I wanted to be able to do more than this for you.” Zach looks suddenly sad and Chris makes a face.

“What are you talking about? You’re here, you keep things perfect. I come home to everything I could possibly want. You and Noah and Skunk and a refrigerator full of yogurt and lots of oatmeal. It’s great, like better than great. This, tonight. It’s just fucking amazing.” Chris pulls Zach down and leans up to kiss him. “You are amazing.” 

“I just want you to be happy, and this movie…it’s been hard on you.” Zach’s expression is more worried than Chris expects. 

Chris sighs. “It’s really fine. I…I just get so wrapped up. I forget that I have this whole other great life and then when I get home, I feel guilty and sad that we hardly see each other. Then you do this great thing for me…shit. Ignore me. I’m stupid when I get tired. Just…thank you. It means a lot.” Chris squeezes Zach’s hand and Zach kisses him again.

“We’re a team, right? This time I’ll take care of you, and next time, you’ll do it for me…” Zach nods with such sincerity that Chris laughs. 

“Damn right I will.” Chris snuggles down deeper under the comforter. “Now, why don’t you get into this bed with me? I miss you.” Chris turns onto his side and feels the bed sag as Zach climbs in and spoons behind him. He tugs Zach’s arm around his ribs and grazes his lips over his knuckles. He’s missed him more than he realized and he feels the tears starting again. 

“I love you, Zach. Thank you...” Chris squeezes Zach’s fist against his chest.

“Hey, shhh.” Zach presses kisses onto his shoulder until Chris lets out a shaky half-sob. Zach squeezes him hard, reassuring, “We’re okay, babe. Just go to sleep. Tomorrow’s gonna be great. You’ll see.”

“Yeah,” Chris answers in a whisper as Zach’s words wash over him. 

_Tomorrow’s gonna be great._


End file.
